Facination
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: 4851 Songfic. Ellos compartían una fascinación, compartían su manera de pensar, quizá compartían… // Traducción de la autora Myojo-s-me


**FASCINACIÓN / FACINATION**

Summary: 4851 Songfic. Ellos compartían una fascinación, compartían su manera de pensar, quizá compartían…

Disclaimer: bla bla bla KHR! No me pertenece ni a mí, ni a la autora original este fic.

Bueno, Facination es un songfic de la autora Myojo-s-me, podrán encontrarlo en inglés en: .net/s/4825055/1/Fascination , yo simplemente me encargué de traducirlo, porque me gustó mucho uwu espero que también sea de su agrado ^^

Repito, el songfic, NO es mío XD

--------

Se sentía cansado, exhausto. Había sido un día de perros, literalmente. Había intentado hacer tantas cosas, contestó muchas preguntas, le pidieron que decidiera muchas otras cosas. Al final, no había logrado nada realmente.

Su estómago dolía y solo quería descansar, quería comer algo y luego dormir, quizá de esa manera todo simplemente desaparecería, desintegraría, desvanecería. A final de cuentas eso significaría que ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada más…

Su comunicador sonó y pensó, no de nuevo… simplemente lo ignoraría… pero automáticamente su mano se dirigió a abrir el canal.

-¿Irie –sama?- Sabía que la había oído ¿porqué contestar?... Sabía que era descortés, sabía que debía… pero estaba tan cansado… muy, muy cansado… - Irie-sama, Byakuran-sama desea hablar con usted.

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, frotándose un poco la frente. – ta… bien…

-parece ser que es por… - La voz de la mujer se volvió cada vez más baja, más difusa, e incomprensible, trató de concentrarse pero no pudo, era difícil darle sentido a las palabras, parecía que mientras más trataba de comprender estas huían cada vez más rápido…

Quizá por eso ni siquiera notó su caída y el momento en que golpeó el piso, sin más yacía inconsciente.

_como el sentimiento es lo primero_

_quien presta atención_

_a la sintaxis de las cosas_

_nunca te besará completamente;_

Sentía la cabeza palpitar y al mismo tiempo todo estaba borroso, todo el cuerpo le dolía, como si hubiera sido golpeado, o como si alguien hubiese puesto mil agujas en sus venas.

Algo crujió y tardó solo un instante en descubrir que eran las sábanas bajo su cuerpo. ¿Sábanas? No recordaba haber regresado a su cuarto… Ni siquiera había planeado ir ahí sino a buscar un poco de comida… entonces cuando…

Además, el olor no era el mismo, no era realmente desagradable, ni siquiera desconocido, al contrario era algo familiar… muy familiar…

¿Cómo encontrar las palabras para describirlo? Era la mezcla de… acero, aceite y fuego, aquel olor que penetraba la nariz y la boca permaneciendo aun después de que uno se lavara los dientes. Una mezcla completamente mecánica, absolutamente inhumana, sin embargo, aún así no podía considerarlo inhumano.

Sabía que lo era, sin embargo, no importaba que el olor describiera inhumanidad, aún así… era tranquilizador. Siempre se había sentido más seguro entre maquinas que rodeado de hombres, ellas eran más lógicas, y si algo parecía no funcionar, era fácil encontrar la razón, aquella parte que estaba rota, los humanos eran diferentes, eran más complicados, y hacían cosas carentes de toda lógica y razón, y odiaba eso, lo confundía, le hacía sentir inseguro, con un incómodo sentimiento y la impresión de que no había investigado lo suficiente.

Si, Irie prefería las maquinas.

Aun así, el olor no era solo de aceite y metal… Había algo más, una ligera esencia de algo diferente… algo humano…

Abrió los ojos y dejó que estos vagaran por el lugar ¿Dónde estaba? Al menos no en su cuarto, de eso estaba seguro, pero aun seguía en algún lugar de la base, como mucho eso era lo que podía decir. De todas maneras "cuarto" podía ser una palabra demasiado grande para el estrecho y bajo orificio en el que se encontraba. El lugar le parecía extrañamente familiar, como todo lo demás, sin embargo estaba seguro de que nunca había estado ahí. En ese lugar había metal, cables y otras cosas similares alrededor de él, algunos botones y otros controles de mando alrededor. Qué extraño lugar para tener controles de mando.

Lentamente fue cayendo en cuenta de que aquellos controles lucían exactamente como algo que cierto mecánico del escuadrón Black Spell hubiera creado, además el olor…

Alguien le había recostado dentro de un "Strau Mosca", sus labios formaron las palabras sin siquiera notarlo, no podía creerlo, estaba realmente dentro de una de esas legendarias maquinas humanoides, aquellas maquinas con las que había soñado tiempo atrás cuando era niño (y no habían sido pesadillas, se trataba de Irie después de todo, mientras menos estuvieran envueltos los humanos en sus sueños estos eran mejores y aún más fascinantes , otros podían considerar que los sueños sin humanos son los más temibles, quizá.) Luego años más tarde escuchó acerca de alguien que había realizado una investigación acerca de ellos, volviéndolos aún más invencibles, inmediatamente se sintió ansioso por conocer aquella persona y quién sabe, quizá inclusive ser parte de la investigación.

Pero Byakuran no lo permitió.

Entonces, cuando llegó a Japón, al otro lado del mundo, descubrió que ese técnico también se encontraba ahí, supuso que debía tratarse de alguna clase de coincidencia, o que quizá era tiempo de comenzar a creer en aquello llamado fortuna, así podría haberla culpado.

-nop, no exactamente- En ese momento Irie fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la calmada voz de Spanner- Es un King mosca, los Strau son un poco más chicos como para llevar un humano dentro de ellos.

El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor como si fuera un niño pequeño mirando bajo el árbol de navidad, revisando todo, pero sin tocar nada, era el trabajo de otro técnico, no podía poner ni un dedo sobre el sin su permiso. Regla no escrita de los técnicos # 1.

-De todas maneras, ¿no necesitan de la vida humana?- sin darse cuenta los ojos del chico brillaban con gran emoción.

-nop – una paleta salió a relucir de entre los labios del rubio, apuntando con la misma hacía el robot- supuse que la fuente de poder era algo que podía sustituirse, siempre y cuando se creyera posible hacerlo.

Acomodó los lentes en su lugar y asintió lentamente.

-supongo que el problema con la energía humana es que esta está limitada ¿no?

-absolutamente- y sin más, se fueron sumergiendo en una profunda charla.

En ese lugar no importaban las cosas como Black Spell o White Spell, ni siquiera algo como Millefiore o Byakuran. Ahí solo eran dos mecánicos, fascinados por los detalles complicados, como dos niños podrían estarlo con un nuevo video juego.

_ser un completo estúpido_

_mientras la Primavera está en el mundo_

_mi sangre consciente,_

Era agradable charlar con Spanner, le recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando había comenzado a trabajar realmente en su profesión, en lugares donde aquellos que no eran técnicos rara vez se adentraban. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba experimentando el hecho de conoce a otro humano sin que este le hiciera sentir incómodo, que no fuera extenuante el simple hecho de tenerle cerca.

En ese momento ni siquiera se sintió indiferente, al contrario, sintió como la presencia de Spanner causaba en él un efecto que podía describir como revitalizante o calmante, o ambos a la vez. Tanto casi pudo no haber escuchar el intercomunicador sonando en su oído.

-¿sí?

-¿Irie-sama?- suspiró ante el sonido de la problemática voz de la chica pelirosa al otro lado de la línea- ¿se encuentra bien? Lo hemos estado esperando por más de 7 minutos desde la última vez que respondió.

-lo siento, estaba charlando con Spanner, en un momento voy

-¿charlando?- La voz de al otro lado de la línea sonó un tanto confundida.

Sin darse cuenta, un sonrojo repentinamente comenzó a adueñarse de las mejillas del pelirrojo.

-Lo siento, estaba fascinado, tú sabes…

La mujer asintió suavemente y finalmente contestó

-entiendo, espero que ahora se sienta mejor.

-uhm, si, ¿gracias? – Shoichi parpadeó un tanto confuso por aquello, sin más ella cortó la comunicación, pero estaba seguro de haberla oído reír antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

Al lanzar una mirada al rubio, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos mostraban la misma confusión de los suyos.

-¿tienes alguna idea de lo que se supone que significa esa risa?

Ambos estaban interesados en los robots, pudieron haber notado un ligero cambio en la amplitud de una nano-célula inmediatamente y solucionarlo antes del medio día, pero los humanos eran algo completamente distinto, porque tenían sentimientos y no había nada que pudiera medirlos o algo especifico para investigarlos, nada que pudiera darles parámetros o como hacer un diagrama sobre ellos.

Lo único que sabían era que ellos compartían una fascinación, algo de lo que podían hablar fácilmente, que fuera de todos aquellos luchadores carentes de interés, habían encontrado alguien inteligente el uno en el otro.

-¿tienes algo de tiempo libre mañana?

_y los besos son un destino mejor_

_que la sabiduría_

Comenzaron a verse regularmente, principalmente porque Irie gustaba de escaparse del concurrido y exigente mundo de arriba, incluso empezó a apagar su intercomunicador, lo cual le ganó una mayor cantidad de risitas (nunca se imaginó que aquellas mujeres podían llegar a comportarse como unas colegialas adolescentes).

Pero las visitas eras importantes y mientras más se veían, más importante era aquello que creía en ambos. Todo el tiempo que el capitán del White Spell solía disfrutar a solas en su cuarto pasó a ser tiempo que pasaba con Spanner en su taller, lo cual le resultaba más estimulante y relajante.

Era refrescante estar cerca de alguien que no esperaba por ordenes, o que tratara de ordenarlo o que intentara sacarlo de los planes, era relajante estar cerca de alguien cuyo único interés eran los robots, mecánica o programación y cosas similares, alguien que no quería discutir sobre política, asesinatos o matrimonio y prefería temas interesantes como la nano-ingeniería.

Pudieron nunca haberlo notado la otra razón por la que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, de no haber sido por esos rumores.

Al inicio decidieron solo ignorarlos (que les tomó algo de tiempo descubrir que existían, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en los chismes).Al menos hasta que Byakuran le preguntó a Irie de manera tan inocente si ellos ya habían hecho… ciertas cosas (los rumores decían que ya lo habían hecho) a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos había pensado en hacerlo, ni siquiera con otra persona (les había sonado extraño o imposible), aun así tuvieron una larga charla acerca de ello, especialmente sobre lo que había mencionado el peliblanco lo cual les sonó prácticamente imposible, aunque perdieron el interés en el tema rápidamente y volvieron a sus temas de conversación normales.

Sin embargo…

Algunos días después, Spanner se quedó viendo un tanto pensativo a Irie, sacando la paleta en su boca antes de hablar.

-¿Sho?

-¿huh, sí?- El más bajo seguía absorto en el generador que estaba reparando, que ni siquiera dirigió su mirada hacía el rubio.

-Estaba pensando sobre los rumores que mencionó Byakuran

-¿ah?

-Algunos suenan bastante fascinantes.

_señora lo juro por todas las flores. No llores_

_-el mejor gesto de mi cerebro es menos que_

_el aleteo de tus párpados que dice_

Y así fue, más o menos, como comenzó su romance, no había "te amo" o "cariño" ("Sho" y "Hana" era lo más cercano que tuvieron), pero tampoco era como si lo necesitaran. Todo a su alrededor era realmente pragmático. Sin embargo, una vez más, se trataba más de la fascinación que cualquier otra cosa, la fascinación que sentían no solo con las experiencias físicas, sino también aquella extraña e interesante mezcla de afecto y confianza que se construyó entre ellos.

Nunca hablaron al respecto, nunca, ni siquiera en aquellas ocasiones en las que uno de ellos marchaba a una batalla, la cual podría convertirse en la última.

Simplemente no había nada de lo que pudieran hablar.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que era aquello, ninguno de los dos quería decir aquellas palabras poco profundas para nombrar aquello que era mucho más interesante que lo que decían las novelas para niñas y era utilizada tan a la ligera.

Pero ambos sabían que "eso" estaba ahí, de alguna manera.

_que estamos hechos el uno para el otro: así pues_

_ríe, recostándote en mis brazos_

_porque la vida no es un párrafo_

Y ahí estaba, sosteniendo el frío cadáver del hombre al que nunca se atrevió a llamar "amante" contra su pecho, aun podía sentir el vinculo entre ellos, y a pesar de la tristeza que lo volvía loco en el interior, hubo una parte científica, la parte técnica de su cerebro que esperaba con interés el poder explorar las cosas nuevas que surgirían a partir de ahora.

Había oído algunos rumores acerca del guardián de la niebla de los Vongola, y estaba seguro de que eso no debió terminar así.

Una sonrisa agrietada se asomó en sus labios, como tantas veces había hecho el hombre que ahora sostenía en sus brazos.

Y lo haría de nuevo…

_Y creo que la muerte no es un paréntesis_

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado, repito, este fic no es mío, es una traducción que hice de la autora Myojo-s-me.

Por favor, reviews? =D


End file.
